


Going Up, Going Down

by camwolfe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was already going to be late for work, and he asked the guy to hold the elevator doors. He didn't. Fine. You know what? If Bucky was going to be late for work, so was this guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up, Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU", which can be found [here](http://jonahryan.tumblr.com/post/117050708072/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes)!

He was already so, so late.

It wasn’t even his fault this time. He’d left his house twenty minutes early, for god’s sake. He _knew_ that there was construction on his route, he _knew_ that the traffic would be backed up. He’d tried to be a responsible adult and leave early. For once.

But between the traffic, a car crash that slowed down the roads even more, and a stalled car in an intersection, Bucky was already almost an hour late for work.

He parked in a lot around the corner from his building, turning his car off and diving out onto the pavement. He barely paused to lock the doors behind him before he took off running.

He neatly dodged people making their leisurely way down the sidewalk, his phone very nearly falling out of his suit pocket as he ran. God, people were so slow. Didn’t they have anywhere to be? Weren’t they late for anything?

Bucky burst through the front door of his building and slid into the lobby, very nearly falling on his back as his dress shoes slipped on the polished tiled floors.

“Morning, Cora!” Bucky yelled to the security guard at her desk as he ran past her.

“Morning!” she called back.

Bucky skidded around a corner, nearly hitting the wall as he raced down the hallway towards the elevators.

Only one elevator had its doors open, and they were already starting to close. A guy stood inside, looking down at his phone.

“Hold the door!” Bucky shouted. “Hold the door, please!”

The guy ignored him, still typing away on his phone. The doors were almost closed.

Bucky gritted his teeth and sprinted the last few steps. He slammed his hand in between the doors just as they slid closed.

The doors bounced back open and Bucky stumbled into the elevator, gasping for breath.

The guy glanced at him and then looked back down at his phone. Bucky couldn’t believe it. Would it have been that hard for the guy to hold the door for him? What a jerk.

The doors finally slid closed. Bucky clutched his chest as he tried to breathe, glaring at the guy standing next to him.

The guy glanced at him again and frowned slightly, before looking away to stare at the wall.

In a flash of anger, Bucky leaned forward and pressed his hands down on top of the number panel. He dragged his palms down, hitting the button for every single floor. He was already late. Fuck it. At least this asshole would be late too.

Bucky stepped back, his anger already started to subside. The guy was staring at him in horror.

“What the fuck?” the guy said.

The elevator rose to the first floor and stopped. The doors opened.

“You started it,” Bucky said lamely. It wasn’t his finest moment.

“What the hell are you talking about?” the guy said indignantly. He put his hands on his hips. For the first time, Bucky noticed that the guy was even taller than Bucky was. Maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea.

“I asked you to hold the door,” Bucky said. He wasn’t about to back down, even though this guy was both very tall and… very hot, too. “You ignored me. Who does that?”

The guy stared at him, and then very slowly raised his hand to point at his ear. He turned his head slightly so that Bucky could see the hearing aid in his ear.

“Oh,” Bucky said slowly.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the third floor. They slowly slid shut again.

“Yeah,” the guy said sarcastically. “Oh.”

“Well, I didn’t know about… that,” Bucky said, already knowing that he had no way of winning this argument.

“So you decided to press every single button because…”

“An act of revenge?” Bucky tried.

The guy sighed and looked at his watch. “I’m going to be so late for work.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m already over an hour late.”

The guy stared at him. “It doesn’t.”

“Oh. Well.”

The doors opened. They were now on the sixth floor.

“So,” Bucky said. “How’s your morning going?”

“Other than the part where someone pushed every button in the elevator?”

“Yeah, other than that.”

“It’s been okay.”

“Glad to hear it.”

They fell into silence again. Eighth floor.

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky said. He held his hand out.

The guy rolled his eyes, but shook Bucky’s hand anyway. “Steve.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I mean, I would say that it was nice to meet you too, but considering the circumstances…” Steve said, glancing pointedly at the wall of lit-up buttons.

Tenth floor.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Bucky said. “Sorry for making you late. I really did think you were just being a jerk.”

Steve waved a hand at him. “And I really didn’t hear you.”

“You can hear me fine now though, right?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, it’s quiet enough in here and you’re close enough.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Yep.”

Twelfth floor.

“Which floor are you actually on?” Steve asked. “Other than all of them.”

Bucky made a face. “Twenty-two.”

“Really? I’m on twenty-three. I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Usually I’m here earlier,” Bucky said. “I’m not usually this late.”

“The traffic on fifth?”

“Yeah.”

Steve nodded wisely. “That’s what got me today too.”

They fell into silence again. It was horrifically awkward.

Finally, _finally_ the doors opened onto Bucky’s floor.

“Well,” he said slowly. “This is me.”

“Have a nice day,” Steve said, an impressive amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Bucky waved awkwardly and walked out into the hallway. He looked back to see Steve pointedly hitting the ‘door close’ button while staring at him.

Bucky winced and went into his office.

 

He got in trouble for being late.

Today fucking sucked.

 

Bucky dragged himself down the hallway at the end of the day. He was so tired and hungry and fed up with his coworkers and his boss and just… everything.

He hit the call button for the elevator and stepped back, staring tiredly at the carpet under his feet. He just wanted to lie down and take a nap and never think about this day again.

The elevator doors opened, and Bucky stepped inside, still staring at the floor.

“Gonna make me miss my train home too?” someone asked.

Bucky looked up to see Steve leaning against the elevator wall, smiling.

“Oh, god,” Bucky groaned. He covered his face with his hands. “I am so sorry about this morning.”

Steve laughed. “It’s alright. It made for a good story to tell at lunch.”

“Still,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head. “It was a misunderstanding.”

Bucky sighed. “Look, you’re taking the train, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’ve got my car,” Bucky said. “I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, I’m probably out of your way – “

“Nah,” Bucky said. “Please let me make it up to you?”

Steve finally gave up and smiled at him. “Sure. Why not.”

The elevator doors opened onto the main floor. Bucky led Steve back around the corner of the building to the parking lot where he’d left his car.

Bucky stopped dead.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Where the fuck is my car?” Bucky shouted. “It was right there!”

“Right under the two-hour parking sign?” Steve asked helpfully.

“Fuck,” Bucky said slowly. “No, come on!”

Steve looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Do you normally park here?”

Bucky groaned, staring sadly at the empty parking spot where his car had been. “No, normally I park a few blocks away! This one was closer, though.”

“Well,” Steve said. “I think your car got towed.”

“I give up,” Bucky said faintly. “I give up on today.”

Steve laughed. “Come on, I guess we’re both taking the train.”

Bucky sighed heavily.

“Come on,” Steve said. “We can stop and get Starbucks or something on our way there.”

Bucky lifted his head a little. “Starbucks?”

Steve laughed again. “Yeah. I’ll buy.”

“Why would you buy?” Bucky asked as they made their way back to the sidewalk. “I’m the one who’s a total fuck-up.”

“That’s exactly why I’m buying,” Steve said cheerfully. “You should have something good in your day.”

“Meeting you was the good part of my day,” Bucky said without thinking.

Steve looked at him. Bucky groaned.

“Ignore me,” he mumbled.

Steve laughed. “Nah. Come on. I’ve decided. We’re going to Starbucks and it’s going to be a date.”

Bucky did end up cheering up a little. The frappuccino helped too.

So did the blowjob later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://cameronwolfe.tumblr.com)!


End file.
